


a little deal

by foxerica (ericaismeg)



Series: rare ships [48]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 22:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/foxerica
Summary: Jackson keeps coming back to Scott's vet clinic, and Stiles kind of loves that he's an over-involved pet owner.





	a little deal

**_a little deal_ **

****

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**

 

There are so many perks to working with his best friend at the vet clinic that Stiles can’t even keep track anymore. Not only does he get to see Scotty boy all the time, but he gets to be part of his life that sees the bad days. It means when they go home together, Stiles knows how to comfort his best friend. And it means when the Hot Asshole comes in with the sweetest, happiest cat _ever_  that Stiles gets to flirt with him and get him all hot and bothered.

It’s definitely one of the best perks. So Stiles counts down the minutes until he hears the phone ring. He spins around in his desk chair and answers the phone. “Hello, Hottie McHotHot. How can I be of service to you today?”

There’s a moment of silence, causing Stiles to panic that Jackson had gone off routine today, before he hears the dramatic sigh that makes him laugh. “Stilinski, are you serious right now?”

“Hey, cutie pie. I knew it would be you,” Stiles tells him.

“You should. I call this time every month to make my appointment for–”

“Tootsie!” Stiles interjects, laughing harder when Jackson growls.

“Tootsie. She needs her fur to be groomed. Claws trimmed. General checkup. And–”

“And a break from her overbearing father, yes, I know,” Stiles says as he types her usual appointment into the computer system.

“No, that’s not what I was going to say. And an _ear_  cleaning.”

“Ugh, she hates those. I don’t like seeing her sad. Anything else I should know about Tootsie? Has she been eating properly? Drinking water?” Stiles asks, knowing the answers are usually the same. Still, one day those might change. And Stiles doesn’t want to be the asshole who forgot to ask.

“Yeah, yeah, everything else is normal. She threw up the other morning, but I think she just ate too fast.”

“Okay, cool. So Thursday at 9AM?” Sitles asks.

“Yes.”

“See you then, gorgeous.”

“Ugh. _Stilinski.”_  Jackson hangs up without another word.

Stiles laughs to himself as he saves the appointment. He jumps when Scott clears his throat from behind him. “You have got to stop sexually harassing the clients. It’s unprofessional.”

“It’s _Jackson._  C’mon, you know he’d say something if he wanted me to stop teasing him,” Stiles argues. “Besides, he likes it. He’s so into himself; he loves when people call him gorgeous and cutie pie.”

Scott raises an eyebrow and nods. “Yeah, mhm, I’m sure he does. Or _maybe,_  you just like calling him those things because you think it’s true.”

“Well, I’m not blind, Scott. He’s very attractive. Now get back to work.”

“I don’t have another appointment until 11am!” Scott argues back. He goes though, because both Stiles and Scott know he has lots of paperwork to keep on top of. Stiles glances at the schedule. Kira and Malia are in today. Alicia will be in tomorrow with Tracy. Good crew. He’ll have to go bug them later.

 

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**

 

“McCall Vet Clinic,” Stiles greets when he answers the phone the following day.

“Stiles, something’s wrong.”

Stiles sits upright in his chair, yanking his feet off the desk. “Jackson? What’s going on? Is Tootsie okay?”

“I don’t know. She threw up again today. That’s three times in the past two days. Her stomach seems bigger. Swollen. I don’t know what to do–” Jackson’s panicked fatherly voice comes.

Stiles starts typing into his computer. “It’s going to be okay, Jacks. We have an opening in thirty-five minutes. Why don’t you bring her in and we’ll check her out, okay?”

“Okay. Okay. Stiles?” Jackson asks after a moment.

“Yeah?”

“Will she be okay?”

“Most likely. Sometimes cats just react badly to food, sometimes it’s a reaction to a change in the household, sometimes it’s weather-related. There are plenty of reasons and most of them are easy to fix. Just bring her in and we’ll make sure she’s taken care of.”

“Thanks, Stiles.”

“Of course, Jackson.”

When he hangs up, he shoots out of his chair so fast it spins around in his wake. He pushes into the exam room - knowing that Scott is alone - and explains the situation to his best friend.

“Okay. I’m sure everything’s fine.”

“You know how much I love that cat,” Stiles tells him.

“I know. I know how much you care for the man who owns that cat too,” Scott tells him, keeping his tone relaxed and soothing. “But we can’t do anything until he gets here with Tootsie anyway.”

“I don’t care about him. I care about the cat.” Stiles frowns. “Jackson’s just some kid I was kind of friends with in high school. Nothing more.”

Scott gives him that leveled look he does so well, so Stiles tells him he’s going to prep the second exam room. He ensures that everything is ready for Tootsie - right down to making sure her favourite cat bed for when she spends the weekends here is sitting on the table for her. Scott would move it - but at least she could lay in it when he’s finished examining her.

He’s wrong too. Stiles doesn’t care about Jackson. It’d be ridiculous that he’d still be holding a torch for him after all this time. Jackson had been dating Lydia, Stiles’ best friend, for all four years of high school, and had thus spent time with Stiles. Lydia and Jackson had become a packaged deal - something that Stiles didn’t mind so much after a while. Jackson had gone from insufferable to tolerable to kind of…well, enjoyable.

When Lydia broke up with Jackson, Stiles hadn’t expected he’d want to stay friends with him. It’d kind of sucked, losing a friend like that, but he gave Jackson all the space he needed. That is, until he showed up at the animal clinic with a tiny, itty bitty kitten who had been abandoned on the side of the road in a thunderstorm.

Jackson had brought Tootsie in and had been so paranoid about her not being well taken after that he brings her in for monthly check ups.

When he comes in today, he’s like nothing Stiles has ever seen before. He’s wide-eyed, panicked, and scared. Stiles rushes him into Exam Room 2 before sitting down in Scott’s chair and talking calmly to Jackson.

“He’ll be in soon, I promise. We’ll figure out what’s going on with Tootsie.”

“I hope so.”

When Scott comes in, Stiles doesn’t leave the room. Usually, he does. But not today. He hovers until Scott makes some murmuring noises and then he starts pacing.

Scott grabs his stethoscope and rubs it along Tootsie’s belly. Stiles comes to stand close beside Jackson.

“I have some good news. First, Tootsie is going to be okay,” Scott announces. “Secondly, congratulations Jackson. You’re going to be a Cat Grandfather.”

“A what?”

“She’s having kittens?” Stiles asks, excited and relieved.

“She’s definitely four weeks pregnant. She’s gained 1kg, you can see how she’s developed a pot belly…and here, there’s mammary gland enlargement - basically, her udder has gotten bigger. She probably puked a couple times from over eating. It happens.”

“She’s having…kittens.”

“Yes.” 

“When?”

“My guess? She’s probably due in another four to five weeks.”

“Congrats, Jackson!” Stiles says, grinning. “Your baby is going to be okay!”

Jackson lets out a breath of relief.

“Now, I would like to keep her for a couple hours. I want to monitor her a bit and take an ultrasound to ensure that I’m right. But I don’t have any reason to doubt myself,” Scott assures Jackson. “Stiles will print you out our information kit on dealing with pregnant cats and you can pick her up at 3pm.”

“C’mon, Jackson. I’ll get the paperwork for you,” Stiles says, giving Tootsie a scratch on the head. He watches Jackson tenderly kiss the top of her head and whisper something before he follows Stiles out. “How do you feel?”

“I’m a little in shock,” Jackson admits. “She did get out for a few hours about a month ago. I didn’t really think it was a big deal.”

“Well, she came home pregnant with some tom boy’s kittens,” Stiles teases.

“Don’t slut-shame my baby,” Jackson warns, but there’s no heat in his tone.

“I guess I can reschedule her spay surgery until the next available appointment…which is about two months after her approximate due date,” Stiles says, after clicking through the schedule. “Think you can keep her from running out again?”

“I sure as hell hope so,” Jackson mutters. “Kittens. What am I going to do with kittens?”

“You’ll be the best cat grandfather, Jacks. Look at how amazing you are with Tootsie. Besides, if you have any questions or concerns, you know Scott and I are more than happy to help you out,” Stiles tells him.

Jackson looks at him for a moment, and Stiles can’t quite read his expression. “You know when I came in here and found out that you two were running this place, I thought to myself, _I need a new vet._  But you were so close and convenient and kept Tootsie calm for her first appointment. I’ve been coming back because I…I think you’re both excellent at your jobs. And I trust you with my baby girl.”

“That’s so nice to hear,” Stiles admits. “I’m happy you come around as often as you do. I kind of…look forward to teasing you.”

Jackson raises his eyebrows. “You do?”

“Yeah. Don’t make a big deal out of it, okay?” Stiles says, shuffling through some files on his computer screen before finding the right one and hitting print.

“I’d like to make a little deal out of it,” Jackson murmurs, suddenly closer to the counter than before. He leans forward, his pretty blues daunting Stiles. “Say, over dinner, tonight? We can celebrate Tootsie’s new motherhood.”

Stiles’ face breaks out into a smile before he can stop himself. He nods. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

“I’ll pick you up at 6pm.”

“It’s a date.”

**♈ ♌ ♈ ♌ ♈**


End file.
